A Fairytale Come True
by Halloween29
Summary: Tiana and Annabelle are best friends since birth, closer than sisters one can say. They both work hard to get their resturant but what happens when they turn into frogs along with a handsome yet stuck up Prince? Basically the same plot but with my OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Yay! My first Princess and the Frog story! I really should be working on my OTHER stories, but I will get to them eventually. What can I say about the movie...perhaps I can say...IT'S INCREDIBLY AMAZING! One of my favorite movies! I hope ya'll enjoy this story =D. I own nothing but Belle.**

**Summary: Tiana and Annabelle are best friends since birth, closer than sisters one can say. They both work hard to get their resturant but what happens when they turn into frogs along with a handsome yet stuck up Prince? Basically the same plot but with my own character Annabelle.**

**Chapter 1: Best Friends**

David Parker took long strides as he paced frantically around the waiting room of the Doctor's, his wife had gone into labor an hour ago and he was growing worried and impatient. He wanted to be there for her, but was held back forcefully by the doctor and his assistants. David leaned against the wall and took in a deep breath, he had hoped she was okay, for he wouldn't know what he would do if he lost her.

"David, calm down." A dark skin man said, he had a warm smile and was tall and broad, David looked up at the man.

"I'm worried James. I'm more nervous than you were when Eudora was in labor with Tiana." He explained, a woman sitting on one of the benches near the two men chuckled slightly, cradling a little bundle of joy.

"We all remember THAT." The woman spoke, she was the wife of James, Eudora. James smiled playfully and placed a hand on David's shoulder as a way to calm him down. As a reaction David let out another nervous sigh, in a sense, he was a nervous wreck. Silence fell upon the three as a soft cry came from the door David was once pacing in front of. He let out an exaggerated gasp and came away from the wall, tripping his way over to the door. The door swung open and the doctor stepped out, cleaning his hands off with a clean towel. His gaze shifted up to the jittery and painic stricken man in font of him and took his sweet time before saying anything.

"Come in, come in." The doctor finally spoke standing aside. As soon as he had, David nodded rapidly and rushed into the room, spotting his wife laying on the hospital bed, holding a small child with it's eyes closed. James, Eudora, and baby Tiana were right at David's side, smiling down at the new child who had just entered her new life. Emily, the proud mother, moved the blanket from the child's face as she slowly opened her eyes. Tiana giggled happily at this as she met eyes with the new born, who cooed happily. Emily held her baby tightly and closed her eyes in happiness. David bent down on his knees by his wife's side and gently stroked the baby's head.

"Congratulations." James announced happily, wrapping his arm around Eudora's shoulders and pulling her close as the 4 month old Tiana giggled happily once more.

"What are ya'll gonna name the baby?" Eudora asked, lifting Tiana's head up so she could get a better look at the child. Emily and David glanced at each other, then down at the baby, for they bother knew the perfect name.

"Annabelle." They both spoke, David stood up and asked with his hands if he could take Tiana from Eudora, who nodded. He brought Tiana down to Annabelle's level and the two locked eyes. Tiana bent forward slightly and her hand touched Annabelle's, who once again cooed happily at Tiana. Emily couldn't help but giggle slightly at this.

"I believe that Tiana and Annabelle are going to be very close friends."

**6 years later**

6 year old, Charlotte, Tiana, and Annabelle all sat in the rich girl's room, listening intently to Tiana's mother read from their favorite book, 'The Frog Prince'. Charlotte's room was filled with objects of mostly purple and pink, as if a princess had lived there. With many dolls, dresses and princess dolls, it was just to Charlotte's liking.

"And just at that moment, the ugly little frog looked up with his sad round eyes." She read in a cartoon voice to please the children, pulling the thread trough a needle for a dress she was making for Charlotte. "Then pleaded, 'Oh please dear princess, only a kiss from you can break this terrible spell, that was inflicted on me by a wicked witch'." She said, which made Charlotte gasp in shock and happiness. Charlotte was dressed in a very poofy pink dress, she had short blond hair with blue eyes and a top her head was a pointy pink princess hat.

"Here comes ma favorite part." Charlotte exclaimed in a whisper to Belle and Tiana as she cuddled her white cat closer, who let out a 'meow' in annoyance. Eudora flipped the page as she continued.

"And the beautiful princess was so moved by her desperate plea." She tied a pink ribbon around a manikin and tied it into a bow. "That she stooped down, picked up the slippery creature, leaned forward, raised him to her lips." She read, portraying the actions as she read from the book. Charlotte nodded and leaned forward, cuddling her cat even more. Tiana however shook her head rapidly in disgust, while Belle sat there and listened, intrigued as always.

"Then KISSED that little frog." Eudora exclaimed leaning forward for emphasis. Charlotte let out an 'aww' as she swooned happily. While Tiana gagged in disgust over dramatically, Belle however smirked at her friends' reactions.

"Then." She started once more, flipping the page. "The frog was transformed into a handsome prince. They were married and lived, happily, ever, after. The end." She finished, snipping the final adjustments to the bow. Charlotte cheered in pure joy and fell over on her back due to the weight of her dress, she just giggled happily at the fact.

"Read it again! Read it again!" Charlotte chanted excitedly as she was helped back up on her feet by Eudora.

"Sorry Charlotte, it's time for us to be headin' home." Eudora replied, tying the pink bow around Charlotte's waist to complete her dress. She inspected it with over, excited as she spun around happily.

"Say goodnight Tiana and Annabelle." Eudora ordered gently, gathering up her supplies. Tiana, who was sitting on her knees straightened up, crossed her arms and shook her head.

"There is no way, in this whole wide world, I will ever, ever, ever, I mean NEVER, kiss a frog!" She stated, wagging her finger as she did, then let out a loud 'yuck' at the end to prove her point. Tiana had dark skin and hair to match, with red lips, and brown eyes. She was wearing a plain green collared dress, her hair was up in high pigtails, and she was wearing a golden play crown on her head.

"Is that so?" Charlotte asked slyly, her hands folded behind her back as she eyed Tiana, something obviously up her sleeve. Just at that moment, she pulled out poorly done frog mask and placed it on her cat's head.

"Well here's your prince charmin' Tia!" She exclaimed playfully, picking up the cat and stuffing it in Tiana's face.

"Come on! Kiss it!" Charlotte ordered, pushing it in her face more, Tiana pushed it back in the same manor.

"No!" She replied, but Charlotte stuffed it in her face once more.

"Kiss it!" She told her again more playfully, yet sternly.

"Stop it!" Tiana said, a giggle forming her throat. Charlotte repeatedly shoved it in Tiana's face chanting 'kiss it, kiss it, kiss it!'.

"I won't, I won't, I won't!" She exclaimed, this time pushing Charlotte over on her back once more, Belle leaned against a wall, chuckling at her two best friends. Belle was a cute little child with a round face, fair skin, fiery red choppy shoulder length hair, and sparkling blue ocean eyes. She was wearing a dress similar to Tiana's, but it was a light blue, and her hair was in a low ponytail.

"Would you kiss a frog Belle?" Charlotte asked as she steadied back on her feet and turned to her. She raised an eyebrow at this and let out a somewhat shrug.

"I don't know. Probably not, frogs are icky." She answered, coming away from the wall, she looked over to Tiana who nodded her head in agreement.

"I would do it! I would kiss a frog! I would kiss a hundred frogs if I could marry a prince and be a princess." Charlotte explained, getting a far off dreamy look in her eyes, Belle giggled at this briefly and said quietly.

"I'd like to see that." She told mainly herself, but Tiana giggled for she had heard. At this, Charlotte squeezed the cat into a hug and kissed it, however as a reaction it screeched in fear and sprung up out of her grasp and clawed to the ceiling. All three little girls burst out into laughter at this, literally rolling on the floor.

"You girls stop tormenting that poor kitty." Eudora ordered with slight sternness as she climbed onto her step ladder and pried the cat from the ceiling that it clung to.

"Poor little thing." She stated, placing the cat safely back on the floor and pulling off the frog mask from it. The cat looked around cautiously and clawed to the floor for safety, then slithered off before anything worse happened to it. Just at that moment, Eli La'Bouf walked into the room cheerfully and looked around.

"Evenin Eudora." He greeted in a friendly tone, Charlotte scurried over to him and persented herself.

"Daddy! Daddy! Look at my new dress!" She exclaimed happily spinning around for him. "Isn't it pretty?" She asked him, now swaying her dress slightly. He chuckled at this and bent down to pick her up.

"Well look at you." He stated, resting her up against him as he made his way over to Eudora.

"Well I'd expect nothin' less from the finest seamstress in New Orleans." He complemented, stopping in front of Eudora who had just finished getting her stuff together.

"Oooooh, I want that dress!" Charlotte ordered, pointing to the dress the princess was wearing in the story read to them.

"Ah now sugar plum-." Eli started, but was cut off as Charlotte yanked on his mustache. "I want that one! Please, please, please!" She pleaded, yanking on his mustache more, he grunted at this and looked to Eudora, who was chuckling slightly.

"Uh, Eudora. You suppose you could whip somethin' up like that?" He asked, she nodded and motioned to all the other previous dresses she had made Charlotte.

"Anything for my best customer." She stated, this made Charlotte cheer with glee as Eudora walked over to Tiana and Belle, who now had their coats on.

"Come along girls. Tiana, your daddy should be home from work by now." She added, each girl grabbing one of Eudora's hands. They both just loved cooking with James whenever they had the chance. Not looking back, they heard Eli say something about being a pushover, then heard the yipping from a puppy. They headed out of the estate and walked to the street, just as the trolley had arrived. Eudora helped the two young girls on as they headed to the back and took their seats, taking turns staring at the window as the trolley rolled by all sorts of big and wonderful houses. They traveled more outward of the city of New Orleans to run down shacks of a home, which is where Tiana's family and Belle's family lived in. The bell of the trolley rang as it finally pulled to a stop. The doors swung open and Tiana and Belle happily and excitedly skipped out hand in hand as Eudora followed after them. They made their way into Tiana's house to see James at the stove with a huge gumbo pot and boiling water. And Belle's uncle seated at the table reading a newspaper. Belle's parent's had both passed away when Belle was even younger than her current age, so she was sent to live with her uncle, who she loved dearly. But it was James who she felt was a true father to her. Tiana and Belle both ran up to James and gave him a hug to the legs. He chuckled at this and patted the girls on their heads.

"Hello girls." He greeted happily, pulling up two stools so the two friends could stand on and help with the gumbo. They scurried onto them and immediantly began their work. After a few minutes the smell lingered through the air of the house and James took a good long inhale.

"Mmm, gumbo smells good girls." He complimented, walking up to the stove and looking over the young girl's shoulders.

"We think it's done daddy." Tiana replied, stirring the gumbo around as Belle nodded in agreement. He nodded and took the spoon from Tiana, which was now full.

"Are you sure?" He asked, Tiana nodded and let out a 'mmhmm.'

"Absolutely positive?" He asked once more, Belle nodded in satisfaction at a job well done.

"Yes." She replied for both her and Tiana, he smiled a bit at this and brought the spoon close to his mouth slowly.

"Okay, I'm about to put this spoon in myyyy-" But he was cut off.

"Wait!" The two girls shouted simultaneously, Belle snatched the spoon from James and handed some Tabasco sauce to Tiana. She nodded and took it, placing a couple of hits in the gumbo. Belle reached the spoon in a scooped up a spoon full but took a small sip. Her face twisted in thought but after a while she nodded to Tiana, who smiled as they both exclaimed.

"Done." James chuckled and took the spoon once more, eating whatever was left on the spoon. At first his face looked confused and perhaps disappointed, which made both girls frown in worry.

"What?" Tiana asked, James rubbed his chin at this, looking to the ground.

"Well...sweetheart...this is the..." He started, then smiled and picked up Tiana happily.

"Best gumbo I've ever tasted!" He complimented happily, Belle smiled warmly at this as James scooped her up as well. Both girls looked at each other and giggled with satisfaction.

"Edward our little girls have a gift." James exclaimed happily, Edward, Belle's uncle, put his paper down on the table and nodded in agreement with a smile.

"I could of told ya that." Eudora stated knowingly, he chuckled more and nodded towards the gumbo.

"A gift like this just gotta be shared." He stated happily, Belle and Tiana slid out of Jame's grasp and plopped on the ground. Then the two grabbed hands excitedly and rushed to the door, they both pushed it open and Tiana shouted to their little village.

"Hey everyone, we made gumbo!" Everyone then started gathering around exclaiming in excitement as each got a bowl. They then settled on the front porch and ate Belle and Tiana's gumbo, which was delicious. Belle looked around, for she was the only one with white skin, her uncle was even a dark skinned man. But Belle didn't care. She didn't care if she looked different, or lived in a small house and wasn't very rich. This was her family, and she was home. Later that night, considering Belle and Tiana were neighbors, Belle was spending the night at Tiana's and they were both seated on her bed. James sat next to Tiana and Belle was placed next to her.

"Ya know the thing about good food. It brings folks together from all walks of life." He explained, the girls listened intently as he placed a hand on his chest.

"It warms them right up and, puts little smiles on their faces." He continued, picking up a paper by his side, then showed the girls.

"And, and when I open up my own restaurant. I tell ya people are gonna line up, from miles around. Just to get a taste of my food." He told them, Tiana and Belle looked at each other and said simultaneously.

"OUR food." They exclaimed, indicating the three of them, James chuckled at this and nodded.

"That's right girls." He told them, taking out a marker and writing something down on the paper. "Our food." He then showed them what he had written. They gasped and each girl held one side of the paper. In the top corner was written 'Tiana and Belle's place'. They both pulled each other into a hug which made them hug the paper as well. When they broke from the hug, Tiana spotted something that made her gasp in excitement. Belle looked up too and had noticed what made Tiana gasp.

"Daddy look!" Tiana stated, crawling over to the window, Belle right by her side.

"Where you goin'?" He asked, turning around to face them, they rested on the window sill and stared up at the bright shinning evening star.

"Charlotte's fairytale book says. If you make a wish on the evening star, it's sure to come true." Tiana explained to her parents, and Belle nodded in agreement to this. Eudora and James came up to the sides of the kids, Eudora next to Tiana and James next to Belle.

"Well you two wish on that star sweetheart." Eudora said, pulling Tiana in a hug to her, Belle smiled at this.

"That's right you wish, and you dream, with all your little hearts." James added, making Belle look up at him. He looked to her quickly, smiling then brought his attention to both of them.

"But you remember girls. That old star can only take you part of the way." He told them, gesturing to the star making both girls look up, then bring their gaze back to James.

"You gotta put in some hard work of your own, and then, well then you can do anything you set your mind to." He told them, encouragingly, caressing Belle's face slightly who took it in gratefully.

"Just promise me one thing girls." With this, Eudora had gotten off the bed and was standing next to James, placing her hands on his shoulders. He looked up to her and gently grabbed her hand, then looked back at the girls.

"That you'll never, ever, loose sight of what's really important. Okay?" He asked, at first, the girls were hesitant. But then they nodded reluctantly with a smile. James then gave both Tiana and Belle a kiss on the forehead as they laid down next to each other and had the covers pulled over them.

"See you in the mornin babycakes." Eudora whispered, placing another kiss on the foreheads of Tiana and Belle.

"Get some sleep." James suggested as Eudora turned out the lamp. And with that, the two left the room, shutting the door behind them. At first, it was silent between the two, they waited a few moments before they were sure Tiana's parents were gone. Once they were positive, they sat up and Tiana scurried over to the table and snatched up the paper, since she was closest. They both crawled over on their knees and looked up at the night sky, specifically on the evening star. They now both had one hand on either side of the paper. They looked at each other, back at the paper, then up to the star. They then closed their eyes and took in a deep breath.

"Please, please, please." They wished in a whisper, snuggling up close to each other. Then, something next to them caught their attention, it was a frog sitting on the windowsill, minding it's own business. The two sat silent, just watching the slimy creature. Just then, the frog croaked, breaking the strange silence and Tiana let out a piercing scream. She scurried off her bed and rushed to the door. Belle, surprised by her action, grabbed their dream restaurant paper and hurried after Tiana. Both ran out of the room slamming the door behind them.

**Wow, gotta admit, that was a long first chapter. I hope ya'll enjoyed and I hope you guys like Belle too ^^. I promise it will get more interesting as we go on. So, yeah, feel free to review cause it makes me smile =). Thankies!**


	2. We're Almost There

**Hello my friends and wonderful reviewers! Here is the second chapter to my story! I hope you all enjoy, please review if ya want! I want to know if you guys would like 3rd person, or 1st person view, you guys be the judge. But for now, it's going to be in 3rd person view like the last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Annabelle.**

**Chapter 2: We're Almost There**

**13 years later.**

Tiana opened the door to her and Annabelle's room and slumped in, Belle trailing at her feet. She heaved a sigh and collapsed on the floor while Tiana made her way over to her bed and plopped down. After Belle's uncle had passed away due to a terrible sickness, Tiana offered for Belle to live with her and share a room, she had accepted eternally grateful.

"Rough night eh Belle?" Tiana asked, as a reply all she got was a grunt from the red head, who was lying down face first in the carpet. Tiana giggled briefly and laid down for a minute, it was only about 5 or 10 minutes until the two had to go to their jobs at Duke's cafe. They both had gotten a job at the same place simply for company and because it paid very well. After a few moments Belle had finally found her strength to regain balance on her feet and stumble over to the dresser tiredly, she yanked it open and placed the coins from her apron in a can that said 'restaurant fund'.

"Rough night for tips..." Was all she was able to mumble as she pushed the jar in the back of the drawer, where lied many others similar to it.

"At least you got some." Tiana replied, digging in the pocket of her apron and pulling them out, they were empty except for an old piece of paper. At the sight of the paper, Belle added on knowingly.

"But hey, every little penny counts." Tiana smiled at this and gently picked up the paper, then carefully unfolded it. It was the paper of the restaurant her daddy had given them when they were merly 6, they hadn't stopped dreaming since. Tiana slowly rose from her seat and stood next to Belle, who was glancing at a picture placed on the dresser, she looked away and walked over to her bed as Tiana continued to stare, it was a picture of Tiana's dad.

"Don't you worry Daddy, we'll be there soon." Tiana told the picture reassuringly, blowing it a kiss and brushing a piece of hair out of her face. Tiana had certainly grown, and it showed. She was curvy and her dark hair framed her face and her brown eyes were deep yet inviting, her ruby red lips added the mystic look to her features and she had grown taller. Belle had grown as well, for now she was a true beauty. Her hair had grown longer and it was straight, it also flowed lovingly with her movements. Her bangs framed her face and her sparkling blue eyes were mezmorizing and her lips a soft pink. She was curvy as well and thin and tall, just like her best friend. For no one would recognize them as the kids they used to be. Breaking the silence floating through the air their alarm clock began to ring. Tiana gasped at this, they were going to be late if they didn't hurry now. She flung open the closet and grabbed two yellow dresses, she threw one to Belle and slipped the other one on. Belle reluctantly caught hers and looked to Tiana.

"Will you relax and slow down?" She asked her friend, Tiana zipped her head up and looked to her.

"Why? We're gonna be late!" She exclaimed nervously, Belle raised an eyebrow at this.

"Okay then, tell me this. Is it worth being on time when you're wearing two outfits?" Tiana twisted her face in question then looked down and realized she had forgotten to take off her 'Cal's' dress and put the 'Duke's' one right over it.

"...oops." Was all she said and quickly fixed the problem, then she grabbed her coat and hat and placed them on. She glanced over to Belle who hadn't move from her spot, she seemed quite angry at this as to how she wasn't rushing.

"Come on Belle, lets go. I'll meet ya outside." And with that Tiana left the room, shutting the door behind her. Belle just heaved another sigh and pulled out a small picture from her apron. It was a picture of her parents.

"...I promise," She started, her voice now soft and weak. "I'm going to be someone you will be proud of, even if you can't be here to see it." She spoke softly, gently placing her finger tips on it and brushing it ever so softly. She looked over to the clock and figured it was time to get ready. She hastily stood up and changed her clothes, placing the picture in her apron pocket and rushing outside after Tiana. Mumbling to herself as she placed her hair in a high messy bun.

"Goodnight 'Cal's' good morning 'Duke's'."She spotted the trolley just leaving and ran after it, luckily able to grab onto the back of it. She noticed Tiana at the front and knew she wouldn't be worried about her, for she was always on time for work. She looked around as the reached closer to their destination, she loved New Orleans, and was proud and happy she was living there, there was nothing else she could need or want...right? She jumped off the trolley as soon as Tiana had. They looked at each other and smiled, then began to continue on to 'Duke's'. However, a band was in the way that was playing beautiful Jazz music. This made Tiana annoyed, but Belle couldn't resist, she began twirling around to the music as the band continued to play, watching her supportingly. Tiana spotted this and grabbed Belle's wrist, yanking her to the cafe. She yelped a bit at this, which made Tiana roll her eyes. Even though Belle was a wonderful dancer they didn't have time for it.

"Sorry...got a bit distracted." She apologized, now able to walk on her own as they enetered the cafe, Tiana however ignored her and took her coat and hat off then placed them on the coat rack. Belle simply shrugged and tied her apron tighter, heading to the kitchen, their job had offically begun.

"Order up!" Buford shouted, Tiana rushed over to the get the order, while Belled grabbed a plate of coffee and headed outside to serve it to the right costumer. The sun shined down on her as she set the cup down and walked over to another table picking up the remains. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a man tip his hat to her, she raised an eyebrow and looked to him.

"Good morning." He greeted charmingly, she continued to raise an eyebrow at his antics but tried her best to sound polite.

"Uh...morning." She replied, wanting to get back to work, he smiled at this handsomely. He was a tall, thin, and good looking man. With tan skin, dark brown hair and smooth hazel eyes that would make any girl buckle at the knees. He was holding a small ukulele, which she assumed he played.

"And what is a beautiful woman like yourself doing here?" The man asked, Belle couldn't help but scoff at this, he was a player no doubt.

"Working." Was all she replied with, cleaning off the table where she had picked up the contents from, he just leaned in a bit obviously not giving up.

"There is a name that comes with your beauty, yes?" He asked flirt like, she looked to him with a 'are you serious' look, then smirked.

"Yes, it's called 'not interested so back off'." Is what she replied with, and with that, she walked back into the restaurant. The man stood there, a bit baffled, then shook off the rejection and followed the jazz playing band. When she had made her way back in she spotted Tiana talking to a couple other friends of theirs, she didn't bother to get into the conversation and walked back over to the pick up counter.

"Their talkin' about that dang resturant again." Buford told her, she didn't look up at him at this and picked up another plate of full coffee.

"Buford, your eggs are burning." She stated simply, he yelped softly at this and had saved them just in time, then continued with the conversation.

"You two ain't neva gonna get enough for the down payment." He told her, filled with doubt. She however, continued to pick up orders, not even caring.

"We're getting close." She rebelled with, steadying the full tray on her shoulder, Buford leaned on the counter and eyed her.

"Yeah? How close?" He asked, this stumped her, for she wasn't really sure of the answer to that.

"W- where my flapjacks?" She asked, changing the subject, this made him laugh.

"You gotta about as much chance of gettin that restaurant then I have of winning the Kentucky derby." He joked with another laugh, throwing more orders at her. She caught all of them reluctantly, by one plate even balancing on her head, now frowning. He laughed once more and continued with his harsh joke.

"Saddle me up ya'll! It's potent time! Giddy up!" The he started trotting around the kitchen like a fool. She rolled her eyes and mumbled at this, heading off to deliver the orders. The bell then rang indicating a new costumer and Tiana immediately saw who it was.

"Morning Mr. La'Bouf." She greeted, placing down a plate of her famous beignets.

"Good mornin' Tiana." He replied, looking around the cafe then spotting the young red head.

"Good mornin Annabelle." He added on, she looked up from serving a table and smiled warmly.

"Morning sir, congratulations on being voted king of the Mardi Gras parade." She congratulated, then continued back with her work, however still listening.

"Caught me completely by surprise. For the fifth year in a row!" He stated loudly with a laugh, taking a seat. Tiana giggled at this and Belle smiled.

"Now," He started, rubbing his hands together with pleasure. "How bout I celebrate with-" But Tiana was one step ahead of him and placed a plate of beignets in front of him.

"Beignets? Got a fresh batch just waitin for ya." She finished for him, he chuckled joyfully at this and picked one up.

"Well keep 'em coming till I pass out." As soon as he said that, a giddy little figure burst through the door, making Belle jump at this. She knew exactly who it was, Lottie.

"Oh Tia! Belle! Girls, girls, girls, did you hear the news!" She asked quickly and happily running around both Belle and Tiana, who were now slightly close to each other.

"Tell 'em! Oh tell 'em big daddy!" She ordered excidetly, pulling up a chair and seating herself at the table with her father.

"Oh," He started, holding up a newspaper. "Prince Naveen-" But he was cut off as the paper was snatched out of his hands and Lottie held it up with joy.

"Prince Naveen, of Maldonia. Is comin' to N'Orleans! Ahhh!" She screamed bubbly at the end, hugging the paper close.

"Isn't he just the bees knees!" She asked rhetorically, Belle scoffed at this, pouring another cup of coffee.

"More like a bees behind." She mumbled, yet smiled to Lottie, letting her know she was there to support her.

"Oh tell 'em what you did big daddy! Teeeeell eeeeemmm!" She said shaking him rapidly, once she had stopped he found his words once more and began to speak.

"Well, I invited-" He was once again cut off as Lottie threw his arms around him, the man never got to speak.

"Big daddy invited the prince to our masquerade ball tonight! Oh!" She yelped giddily, then rested her head on the table with her hands.

"Tell 'em what else you did big daddy." She told him becoming silent, he raised an eyebrow at her to see if she was about to interrupt again.

"Go on." She told him again, waving a hand at him, once he figured it was okay continue, he did.

"And he's stayi-" But he was, once again, cut off by her.

"And he's stayin'-" But she didn't get very far as he shoved a beignet in her mouth, allowing him to finish.

"And he's stayin' at our house as my personal guess." He finished with a relieved sigh, Belle and Tiana simply smiled at this. Lottie nodded her head rapidly and finished eating the beignet.

"That's great Lottie." Belle complimented, Tiana nodded in agreement and headed over to the table with another tray of her specialties.

"Little word of advice. My mama always said the quickest way to a man's heart, is through his stomach." She told her, placing the plate down in front of big daddy and patting his stomach slightly, she then walked off back to work as big daddy chuckled. Lottie gasped at this in realization and snatched the beignet out her father's grasp as soon as he was about to eat it.

"What just happened?" He asked dazed as Lottie got up and ran over to Tiana.

"Oh Tia! You're a bonified genius!" She complimented, grabbing her shoulders and jumping up and down with her.

"I'mma need about 5 hundred of your man catchin' beignets for my ball tonight!" She ordered, Belle's eyes widened slightly, that was a lot. Lottie ran back over to big daddy as Belle stood next to Tiana, looking at her in question. Lottie had then returned and shoved a wad of cash in their direction.

"Will this about cover it?" She asked, both had managed to carry it all and they looked to Lottie in surprise.

"Uh..." Was all Belle replied with, she couldn't find any words in her throat, but Tiana could.

"This...this should cover it just fine Lottie." She replied making Lottie squeal happily, Belle looked at the money then to Tiana a wide smile spreading on her face.

"Tiana, this is it..." She told her friend, who nodded and finished for her.

"We're gettin our resturant!" She exclaimed, the two friends then jumped down excitedly and hugged each other, careful not to drop any of the money. As they parted Belle looked over to Buford who was baffled, she smirked as she saw his egg slip off his spatula and land on the bell.

"Ooh, tonight my prince is finally comin'!" Lottie shouted to the restaurant picking up big daddy from his seat by his shirt. "And I sure as heck ain't lettin' him go!" She exclaimed as final words before shoving big daddy out the door and following him, slamming the door shut. Belle laughed a bit at this and placed the last of her half of the money in her apron.

"500, can we do it?" She then asked, looking over to Tiana who had just finished placing her money in her pocket. She looked up questionably, then smile as she registered her question.

"Of course." Was all she replied with, Belle smiled, but it didn't last long. She frowned as a shiver went down her spin, something wasn't right. She turned around to a corner of the cafe, yet the table was empty. She eyed it for a minute before turning back to Tiana, who was talking to Buford. She was probably telling him how they quit. She smiled at this, they were finally going to get what they've worked for, for so long. Buford seemed surprised that they were quiting, but Tiana left the restaurant, head proudly up. Belle laughed at this and followed after her, but not before turning around to look at her former boss.

"Saddle up Bufford." She teased, and with that left the resturant slamming the door shut. On their way down the street, many men greeted Tiana by tiping their hats or shining a smile, yet none seemed to notice Belle. However she didn't entirley mind, it was a usual thing for her. She was even lucky to get a man to even look at her, which brought her thoughts back to the man who flirted with her earlier today. He was a player, but even looking at a girl like her? How strange. She shook her head and decided to take her mind off of it. For it's not like she was ever going to see him again, right?

Later that day the two girls anxiously watched the relators of the sugar mill take away the for sale sign and place it in the back of their car.

"Everything looks peachy keen Mr. Fenner." Tiana told them, walking towards the two.

"And...Mr. Fenner." Belle added on, since they were brothers after all.

"We have all the paperwork ready to sign first thing after Mardi Gras." The taller Fenner replied as Belle made her way slowly over to the old building, so Tiana replied.

"We'll do you one better. Why don't we sign 'em tonight when we see ya'll at the La'Boufs masquerade ball?" She offered as they began to drive away, and as a reply she heard them echo.

"You drive a hard bargain." This made Tiana smile as she walked over to Belle's side.

"Can you believe it? It's finally gonna be ours." Belle stated in disbelief and pure joy, Tiana nodded in agreement as Belle slung an arm around Tiana's shoulders.

"Table for one please." A voice asked, the two turned their heads to see Tiana's mother, standing there with a gumbo pot with a bow on it.

"Oh, mama." Tiana replied happily, walking away from Belle over to Eudora.

"Here's a little somethin' to, help you get started." Eudora told them, holding out the pot. This made Tiana gasp, the two recognized it immediately.

"Daddy's gumbo pot." Tiana exclaimed in shock as she walked over to her mother and wrapped her in a hug.

"I know." Eudora said, holding Tiana's hand with her free hand. "I miss him too." She finished as Tiana wiped a tear away. Belle, who was feeling quite left out with all of this, walked over to them and decided to brighten the mood.

"Well come on Tiana, hurry up and open the door." She told her, Tiana nodded and pushed the doors open, walking in. Belle quickly following as well as Eudora, Belle looked around in amazement as well as Tiana; but Eudora wasn't so sure.

"Look at it mama, doesn't it make you wanna cry?" Tiana asked happily, spinning around once with Belle who laughed at her friend's reaction. Of course Tiana meant for it be rhetorical, therefore she hadn't heard her mother reply with a yes.

"The Mader de is gonna be right where you're standing." Tiana told her mother as she placed her coat and hat on the railing. Then she pointed over to a spot not far off.

"And over there, a gourme kitchen." She placed, then Belle smiled and ran to the middle of the room.

"And hangin' above, a big old crystal chandelier!" She shouted, spinning around gracefully, making Tiana giggle. Eudora chuckled at this as well and made her way into the building more

"You two remind me so much of James. He used to go on and on about this old sugar mill too." She told them, now, they had already picked up brooms and began sweeping.

"Girls I'm sure this place is going to be just wonderful." She assured them, picking up a stool and placing the pot on. "But it's a shame you two are working so hard." She added, Belle stopped sweeping briefly, but then continued.

"How we can let up now when we're so close? We have to make sure all daddy's hard work means something." She told her mother, while Belle nodded in agreement without looking up.

"Tiana." Eudora said firmly, slamming the pot down on the stool, making Belle jump slightly.

"Your daddy may not have gotten the place he always wanted but he had something better. He had love." She told Tiana, caressing her cheek gently, Belle looked over to them only to look away just as quickly.

"That's all I want for you two. To meet your prince charming and dance off into your happily ever after." She told Tiana, making Belle sigh softly, no ever wished her a happily ever after.

**Tiana: **Mama, we don't have time for dancin'.

Belle's head perked up as she heard Tiana starting to sing. She smiled, for she just had to join in.

**Tiana: **That's just gonna have to wait a while.

"How long we talkin' about here?" Eudora asked, who was now seated at a table.

**Tiana: **Ain't got time, for messin' around. And it's not our style.

"I want some grand kids." Eudora stated, placing her hands on her hips, at this Tiana took out the paper as Belle had taken over.

**Belle: **This old town, can slow ya down. People takin' the easy way.

But we know exactly where we're going we're gettin, closer closer everyday!

**Belle & Tiana:** And we're almost there!

We're almost there!

**Tiana:** People down here think we're crazy.

**Belle:** But we don't care.

**Tiana:** Trials and tribulations

**Belle: **We've had our share, but there ain't nothin' gonna stop us now

**Tiana:** Cause we're almost there

With this the two girls grabbed hands and started dancing around the old building, enjoying the other ones company and laughing as the music continued. Tiana then spun off and began to sing once more.

**Tiana:**I remember daddy told me, fairy tales can come true. But you gotta make 'em happen, it all depends on you

**Belle: **So we work real hard each and everyday, now things for sure are going our way. Just doin' what we do

**Belle & Tiana: **Look out boys we're comin' through and we're almost there!

We're almost there.

**Belle:** People gonna come here from everywhere, and we're almost there.

**Belle & Tiana:** We're almost there!

They danced around merrily once more for a few beats then made their back over to Eudora. Tiana leaned in and wrapped her arms around her mother.

**Tiana: **There's been trials and tribulations.

**Belle:** Ya know we've...had our share.

**Belle & Tiana:** But we've climbed the mountains and crossed the rivers and we're almost there.

With this all three began to clean and even set up a table.

**Belle & Tiana:** We're almost there!

We're all, most, there!

They all linked arms and strode out merrily, slamming the doors behind them.

**The longer the chapter is, the more spelling mistakes I miss so I'm sorry for those. I really take the time to read my chapters over so the mistakes shouldn't be too bad. Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, bit of irony eh? He he :3...anyways. Please feel free to review if ya want. And I hope I didn't make Belle mary sue-ish. Cause I really don't want that. Well, til next chapter!**


	3. The Masquerade Ball

**Well folks...I bet ya'll thought I was dead huh? Well no, I'm not...HA! Just joking, I'm not really that much of a jerk, lol. Well everyone, here's what you all have been waiting for desperatly, the next chapter! I promise I'll get back on track with writing, promise. Okay everyone, here you go!**

**Chapter 3: The Masquerade Ball **

**I don't own Princess and the Frog**

**I do own Annabelle**

"I can't believe it's finally gonna happen Belle!" Tiana squealed with excitement as she stood and ironed her masqurade costume out making sure not to make a single mistake.

"Sure is something." Was all that Belle could respond with as she dug deeper into an old trunk, trying to find something presentable to wear at the party being held tonight at Lottie's mansion. Unlike Belle, Tiana was already well prepaired with a simple wench's dress, a costume that had brown and a golden yellow together in it with a head piece to top it off. Though it was a simple costume it showed off Tiana's beauty very well. The dark skinned woman looked up at her friend and rolled her eyes a bit with a slight sigh.

"I told ya'll ya should of picked somethin' out sooner." Tiana basically scolded, Belle however tried to not take much notice to it as she continued her search, because of this she didn't reply.

"Hmm..." She mused to herself as she now literally started to throw pieces of clothing out of the trunk over her shoulder. It was when she heard an 'oof' that she turned around to see that a blouse had hit Tiana right in the face, at this she couldn't help but giggle.

"Very funny." Tiana grumbled bitterly as she tore the shirt off her face and tossed it aside carelessly, Belle let out the rest of her giggles but stopped immediatly when a smell entered her nose. She sniffed a few times while glancing around the room curiously.

"Is something burning?" She asked mainly herself, but Tiana had heard and raised an eyebrow before finally realizing what she was talking about, at this she gasped and stiffened.

"The beignets!" She shouted as she quickly stumbled out of the room tripping slightly, Belle heard her footsteps fade before she laughed sweetly and shook her head. Her eyes slipped down back to the trunk as a violet colored piece of cloth stuck out in her vision, with a raise of her eyebrow she took it out and observed it. After a few seconds of looking it over, she finally smiled gently, this would have to work.

The night was young and lively, with folks jumping to the music and talking to eachother with idle conversations. Two close friends were settled at a table filled with delicious and moist beignets, Tiana was in her costume while Belle was in hers. Her costume consisted of a long and flowing dark violet colored skirt, a long but form fitting light purple tank top, with a dark violet waist cut off jacket with a tailcoat, a glowing light purple gem held the jacket closed in one spot. Also to go with the outfit she was wearing a red strip of cloth around her waist for a belt. For a matching headpiece she wore a red thin stip wrapped around her forhead with a purple feather sticking out from it. It suit her well, showing off the mystery she had hidden inside with her. She served another beignet to a costumer while glancing at her best friend with a smile and a wink, Tiana giggled and placed another beignet on a plate.

"Ya know Tiana, you're gettin a few stares from some people." Belle pointed out, Tiana hadn't seemed to notice until she glanced around, sure enough some men in the crowd had waved and winked at her. Tiana blushed and looked down, avoiding their stares as she went back to work. Belle rolled her eyes and gently nudged Tiana, who almost dropped a beignet, playfully.

"You should go dance with someone." The red head suggested, Tiana laughed with a 'yeah right' tone to it and shook her head.

"I don't see that happenin'." She replied. Belle huffed a sigh, knowing she wasn't going to get anywhere, and went back to work without another word. That is until Tiana spoke up a few moments later.

"Ya'll are getting a stare too." She stated, at this Belle rose an eyebrow and looked up at Tiana curiously. Surely she couldn't be serious, right? The young woman pointed out into the crowd and Belle's head turned to follow it. Strangly but surely, there was a man staring at Belle. The girl quickly looked between her friend and the man to see if he was staring at Tiana, but no, his vision was on her. Belle's cheeks suddenly felt warm and she knew they were turning red, it was strange to her because it didn't happen often.

"I'm sure it's nothing." Belle told Tiana quickly as she stared down at the beignets, which really didn't need tending to but for some strange reason Belle couldn't force herself to look up. Tiana however, did. She glanced over to the man after serving another beignet and took notice that he was making his way over towards the two, Tiana for some reason couldn't help but smile. She turned to look at Belle but said nothing, she thought it was best to wait until the mystery man got her attention, that thought made her side glance back at the man. He was tall, thin, and lean. His face couldn't be seen because it was covered by a white mask with colorful eyes and a large smile, his outfit was mainly the same violet as Belle's. He wore a long fancy coat with light red gloves and a light purple hankerchief around his neck. For headware, he wore a hat that looked similar like a pirates but without the skull and crossbone and it was mainly the same violet as his coat with it's rim the same color as his gloves.

Belle hadn't looked up for a few moments, but when she finally had she jumped as she realized the man was standing right next to her, niether said a word as Tiana starred between the two. Finally the man did something to break the ice, he bent down low and offered his hand to Belle. She was in shock, and was incredibly surprised she hadn't fainted because of this. She quickly spared a glance to Tiana almost as if asking for help. She pushed her hands in a shooing motion, Belle gulped and looked back at the man. Finally she hesitantly grabbed his hand and the two walked out onto the dance floor. He pulled her close and she placed one hand on his shoulder and grabbed his hand with the other. A soft melody drifted through the air as the two began to dance. Belle had never met another person who was so light on their feet, and for some reason all her cares were swept away, she hadn't felt this relaxed in a while. The music continued and soon Belle couldn't even think straight as she danced with this man who she didn't even know, obviously he must of been nice to ask someone like her to dance. He twirled her and quickly after he had Belle's eyes locked with Tiana's movement as she was rapidly pointing to top of the long staircase, Belle raised an eyebrow and was able to look that way. There she saw Lottie looking terribly upset, Belle frowned and knew something must of gone wrong, she needed to be there to help. At the sight of her rich friend she immediaty stopped her feet, almost tripping over them but the man caught her before she fell completely. She quickly heated up as he had, then she finally looked up at him.

"Um, I have to take care of buisness, but...thank you so much for the dance." She told him as she regained her footing, he nodded at this and gently took her hand, bringing it up to the mouth of his mask and giving it a kiss. She blushed more and nodded to him before she hurried off back to the table where Tiana was. She noticed how Tiana had now headed up the stairs after Lottie, she also noticed the tiara on the floor, she scooped it up and quickly rushed up the stairs after them.

"What happened?" She asked both of them, but mainly it was directed to Tiana. But one of Lottie's quick outbursts answered the redhead before Tiana could.

"I neva get anything I wish for!" Lottie sobbed, Belle raised an eyebrow as she shot a quick side glance to Tiana who was trying to comfort the frantic young woman.

"Just calm down, take a deep breath and-" Tiana was interuppted as Lottie began speaking to herself for confidence.

"Maybe I just gotta wish harder." She whispered, at this Tiana and Belle exchanged a confused glance as they both then focused on Lottie who was looking up at the sky.

"Please, please, please, please, please, PLEASE!" She begged, Belle finally realized what she was looking at, the evening star. At this she scoffed and looked to the young woman wearing and incredibly too poofy dress.

"Lottie, you can't just wish on a star and expect things-" She was intreuppted by the arrival of a certain someone.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" At this Lottie gasped as she looked down the long set of stairs, while doing so the voice continued. "His royal highness, Prince Naveen!" Surely enough, the prince himself was heading down the court yard with gasps from the crowd, Belle raised an eyebrow both in shock and in thought. He looked oddly enough like the man who had tried to flirt with her. Before she could even think further on the subject Lottie snatched the tiara from Belle's hand quickly, the red head barely took notice as she glanced up at the shining star. That really didn't come from the star? Did it? Lottie quickly wiped away her smeared makeup and re-powdered her face, then with a quick whistle a spotlight came on and sprinkles shrouded the girl as she batted her eyes. Belle raised an eyebrow and leaned towards Tiana.

"How did she do that?" She whispered questionably, Tiana just shrugged as Lottie hurried down the long set of stairs to the prince who waited for her at the end. He bowed to her as giggled and curtsied quickly before pulling him close, and with that the music started and they started to glide across the floor. Belle couldn't help but laugh a bit as her and Tiana headed back down the stairs to their table with the beignets. Belle glanced at Tiana who was watching Lottie and Prince Naveen dance with a small smile. The prince dipped Lottie slightly and she glanced at the two pointing to Naveen rapidly, the two waitresses giggled at this and Tiana started to sway to the music. But the girl quickly noticed a poorly made horse costume right next to her and jumped with a slight gasp.

"Evenin' Tiana, Annabelle. Marvelous party." A familiar voice greeted them then quickly took off the head of the horse to reveal one of the Fenner brothers. Tiana smiled and nodded her head politely.

"Evenin' Mr. Fenner, and..." Just as the other Fenner brother came around and poked it's head out of the bottom of the horse. "Mr. Fenner." She finished, he then smiled and pointed to the table.

"Fine-smelling beignets." He declaired, Belle smiled and picked up a plate then handed it to Tiana so she could present them to the two brothers.

"Gonna be the house specialty once we sign those papers ya'll brought." The taller Fenner brother took a bite from his beignet with a worried face while the shorter one stuffed his face.

"Yes, about that..." The taller one started, but the shorter one quickly added on. "You were outbid." Belle froze and glanced at the two.

"What?" She asked, slightly sternley, the taller one tried to explain while seeing a pissed off Belle and a confused Tiana.

"A fellow came in and offered the full amount in cash, unless you can top his offer by Wednesday-" The shorter one finished for him.

"You can kiss that place goodbye." Belle couldn't believe how uncaring the Fenner sounded, she balled her fists and came out from around the table, she then stepped in front of the two as soon as they were about to leave.

"Do you know how long it took us to save that money?" She asked, at this the taller Fenner finished his beignet and looked at her.

"Exactly! Which is why little women of your and Tiana's backgrounds would have had their hands full trying to run a big buisness like that." At this he placed his hands on her shoulders gently and moved her out of the way then grabbed her hand, which she quickly snatched back angrily.

"You two are better off where you're at." He stated as he was going to walk off and he put his horse costume back on.

"Now wait a minute-" Belle was cut off by the shorter Mr. Fenner putting his costume back on and stating. "Love those beignets though." Belle took a step forward but Tiana tried to keep her back, sadly that didn't work as she took a step forward and grabbed onto the tail of their costume, pulling.

"You come back- AH!" She yelped as the tail came out and she stumbled back, since Tiana was right behind she was pushed by Belle and the two toppled into the table, knocking it over and the beignets flying every which way. Belle took a few moments to compose herself and glanced over at Tiana, the sadness finally getting to her as they lost their chance.

"You alright?" She asked, noticing her friend had gotten the worse of it, Tiana examined her costume and nodded slowly. Soon after, Lottie came over with a giggle.

"Tia, Belle, time to hit Prince Charming with those man catching bei-" She finally noticed the two on the ground and frowned in worry.

"What happened?" She asked, Tiana forced herself to stand as Belle tried to explain.

"We...we just..." She couldn't finish, she felt like she was going to cry any minute.

"Oh you poor dears." Lottie comforted as she helped Tiana stand more, Lottie looked back at Naveen and waved as she guided Tiana to the stairs.

"Oh Naveen! We'll be right back sugar!" She shouted then turned back to Tiana, Belle sighed and watched them go as she looked around at the mess then down at her costume. She figured it was best to start cleaning up until she heard.

"Well come on Belle, we gotta get ya cleaned up too." She heard Lottie shout from halfway up the stairs, Belle looked to her and she smiled, gesturing her to follow. With a sigh Belle tried to find her strength to stand, when suddenly a pair of arms helped her back on her feet. She looked to see who had helped only to find the man she had danced earlier with, she felt herself blush as she nodded her head gratefully.

"Thank you." She said softly and sadly as she followed the two up the stairs, she couldn't believe what the Fenners had said. She failed, she failed Tiana, she failed her parents, and she failed herself.

**Dang what a depressing chapter near the end, but I thought ya'll might of enjoyed Belle's little dance, I'll give you cookies if you could guess who it was she was dancing with ;) Well, I'll be sure to update quicker next time, till then everyone! **


End file.
